lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Marbold of Lucerne
' Marbold of Lucerne' is a young Dragon Knight of House Lovie that has served in the family since he was a dish cleaner as a child. Knighted following the Journey he became a Dragon Knight within the Wehmacht, and he has served within ever since. Marbold of Lucerne was born in Lucerne proper to a family of commoners of whom were forced to live in poverty due to his father's gambling problem. Despite this his father was able to get him a job cleaning dishes in House Lovie's esates surrounding the Cloud Towers and this got him close to the royal family. Marbold of Lucerne would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 as a promice to his friend William, of whom provided him with the armor and horse he would need to take part. Taking part in the tournament was the first moment that he felt alive, and despite losing in the first round he would forever remember the generocity shown by William and it would define his loyalty for the rest of his life. Marbold of Lucerne would not join with William during the Journey as he was commanded to defend the Lovie estates as there was a serious belief that Emma, Catherine or others were going to be targets. Marbold of Lucerne would take part in the Invasion of Westbridge where he would be by the side of William during the battle. History Early History Marbold of Lucerne was born in Lucerne proper to a family of commoners of whom were forced to live in poverty due to his father's gambling problem. Despite this his father was able to get him a job cleaning dishes in House Lovie's esates surrounding the Cloud Towers and this got him close to the royal family. Marbold of Lucerne would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 as a promice to his friend William, of whom provided him with the armor and horse he would need to take part. Taking part in the tournament was the first moment that he felt alive, and despite losing in the first round he would forever remember the generocity shown by William and it would define his loyalty for the rest of his life. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Relationships William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dragon Knight